Doing What She Can
by roadrodent60
Summary: I Saw Disney's "Robin Hood" in the theaters back in '73 (dating myself a bit, there) and very much enjoyed it. Many years later, I had some speculations of what might happen if Prince John had won out in the end and what might happen to Robin, Marian, and others as a result. This is the first chapter of that storyline idea.


Doing What She Can

Author's note: To the best of my knowledge Skippy's mother never was named so I have assigned her the name of Ruth in this story.

With an expression of dull interest on his face the red fox tod looked around the room. A solid heavy metal ring encircled his neck with a fifteen foot long chain attached to it with the other end of that chain secured to a very sturdy metal ring set in a nearby wall. In earlier times he would have tested chain and ring to see if there might be a weakness in them but those times were past. His captor was very careful to be sure that there were no weaknesses or mistakes.

"I've worked too hard, spent too much treasure to allow you any chance of escape, Robin Hood!" King John told him.

Robin had known it was a trap and that knowledge made him confident he could get out of it. He had nearly done so when the unexpected, a weak tree branch, led to his literal downfall. The crash to the ground had knocked him out and when he awoke the bold fox found himself in the castle dungeon nude and chained to the wall. It was the beginning of the end of the resistance to, then, Prince John's rule. Robin's band slowly fell apart and John tightened his grip on the Kingdom. News of King Richard's capture was a terrible blow and following rumors of his death worsened things. In time any and all real resistance melted away and John was crowned King.

John was not satisfied with the mere capture of his greatest opponent. He enslaved Robin's love, Marian, taking her as his concubine. Robin had had to watch the monarch take the collared vixen to his bed, strip her virginity from her, and use her body as his own pleasure toy. She became pregnant and birthed a son for John. A little over a year later she gave the King a daughter. After that she was given to anyone John chose, many times to several males at once. Each time Robin was there to see his Lady fondled, licked, nuzzled, then mounted repeatedly. She had bred twice more by unknown males and birthed two bastard daughters. Many were allowed to touch and use Marian but never himself. The closest he got was within a few feet of her one time while she was heavy with the King's daughter in her womb. Life for the tod was now one of mental torment and misery for John saw to it that Robin was fed well and seen to for any possible sickness. He even made sure the fox was well groomed and was housed in a room in the upper levels of the castle.

"You are my...guest, my bold bandit, and I observe the rules of hospitality as a result," John said with amusement. "And what kind of host would I be if I didn't invite you to my...entertainments?"

The guards had come to the room that Robin was kept, chained him, then moved him to one of the big entertaining rooms. He had little doubt he would be seeing Marian used again. What quietly disturbed him was that she appeared to be liking it.

"Can you blame her?" a voice in his head asked. "She's in no position to stop any of it so she may as well enjoy it."

Logically, he understood but it still rankled him that she did not resist in the slightest.

"Like you're doing that anymore!" laughed the voice in his head.

The place was quiet. Robin wondered how long it would be before things got going. A moment later his ears picked up the sound of bare feet padding on the stone floor. Looking up he saw someone approaching him. It was a rabbit doe that he knew well for she was Skippy's mother, Ruth. Skippy was a rabbit boy he had taken under his "wing" for a short time.

"Wonder what happened to him," Robin thought as the wide hipped doe came up to him.

Robin had seen Ruth a number of times in the castle after his capture. Most of the time as a serving wench but on occasions he'd seen her used as a pleasure fem as well. Once she had been commanded to orally service a pregnant Marian and had done so. The sounds of the vixen's moans of desire as the doe licked her sex and fondled her breeding body haunted his memory.

The rabbit woman came to a stop in front of Robin. He saw that she wore a plain cloak wrapped around herself. Reaching out one hand Ruth touched one of his cheek ruffs with a gentleness that brought an ache to his heart.

"My poor Robin," she said quietly. "It hurts me to see you like this. Would that I could help you but if you escape my whole family would be forfeit weather I had anything to do with it or not."

The threat didn't surprise Robin and he had little doubt it would be carried out if he did get away.

"I wish to do something to grant you a little comfort and..."

She stopped, looked around, then back to him and threw open the cloak. Robin saw that she was nude beneath it.

"It will be some time before the others arrive and the...entertainment begins," she said as she doffed the cloak.

The doe spread the cloak on the floor near the wall where that chain was anchored. She laid herself down on it and looked up at the curious tod.

"I'm not Marian," she said. "But I am female and can give myself to you for your pleasure, for your...relief...your comfort."

Robin looked her over. Her breasts were large for her and they sagged a lot. Her wide hips were attached to matching thighs which even now parted to show him her sex. His eyes traveled over her belly seeing it very mounded from the number of pregnancies she had gone through. Yes, she wasn't Marian and she wasn't, in most eyes, a beauty but she was female, a willing one, and it had been a long time. Robin's dick was already out of his sheath and she saw that.

"Take me, Robin," she urged, her eyes pleading with him. "You don't have to be gentle, give me all your hurt, your anger, and your frustration as well as your lust and use me as you wish."

Her words brought forth all of those emotions and feelings! They boiled in his heart and head even as his seed boiled in his balls! In a heartbeat the horny tod's body flowed over her's and an instant later the fox buried his painfully hard cock into the doe's well used cunt. She groaned at the rough entry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Take me, Robin! Use me as your pleasure slut!" she said to him. "Give it all to me! I am yours to use in any manner you desire!"

His arms snaked around her and he rutted in her with all the fury that years of frustration had dammed up within him. Robin held nothing back! The mother rabbit grunted with each punishing lunge he did into her! She wanted to wrap her legs around him to urge him on but she refrained from doing so so he was unrestrained in his actions, his rammings into her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as his dick tip hammered on her cervix. The feeling was uncomfortable, bordering on painful.

"Yesssss, do that, use me my handsome tod. USE ME!" she begged.

With those words he went into a full primal mode with no consideration for her, only a burning want to get his rocks off in this female. All that pent up sexual energy in him meant he wasn't going to last long. The roiling in his ballsac reached unbearable levels and the doe squealed at two things; his final thrust into her where his dick forced its way through her cervix and cum blasted directly into her used womb while, at the same time, Robin bit down, hard, on her left shoulder, his teeth sinking deep into her flesh.

"Yes, Robin!" she hissed in near agony. "Do me more! Don't stop now!"

Crushing her to him he did just that! At times Ruth wondered if she had a growling feral animal on and in her but did nothing to stop or slow him down. She had no doubt she'd be paying for this in aches, bruises, and pains for days but that didn't matter. All that did was that this poor tod be given this small comfort in his miserable bondage. He released his seed in her four more times, on the last cum he lay atop his doe and panted mightily as his dick softened and slipped out of her. A small stream of semen trickled out of her overfilled pussy as she rubbed his back with her hands and murmured sweet loving things to him. Her ears twitched as she caught the sounds of movements of others just outside the room and she eased Robin off of her and stood up. After picking up the cloak and throwing it over her shoulders Ruth got Robin on his feet and used a corner of her cloak to clean up his genitalia. Once done the lapine woman gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be with you when I can," she promised then dashed away.

Robin watched her leave and found himself looking forward to that next time.

The slave collared Marian panted in her heat as a male pumped his hardened rod in and out of her juice lubed sex tube. The vixen was on her hands and knees as a male squirrel, kneeling behind her, pounded away in her. Another male, a horse stallion, towered over her and masturbated until his cum exploded out of the end of his throbbing cock and dropped onto her back. Mere seconds later the vixen yipped as potent male seed flooded her sex flower and inundated her womb.

The evening's "entertainment" began after a good meal. Skippy's mother was one of the women serving the group. There were twenty-one guests plus the King and they fell quiet when Marian, wearing a robe, was brought into the room. She felt a bit nervous because there were a number of new faces there. The vixen was more... comfortable, if that was the word, with those whom had seen, and had, her before. At least with them her reputation could not be sullied any further. New males meant her honor would be dragged down even more.

"Like there's any more for you to lose after five years of this," whispered her Logic.

Marian looked at the faces of the gathered men and saw expressions that varied from curious interest to barely controlled lust in them. In spite of all that had happened to her the enslaved vixen felt the sting of shame at what she knew was to happen with her. She cast a look at King John having a faint hope that he might change his mind.

"Lady Marian," John said. "If you will be so kind."

That was his signal phrase for her to...

The vixen grasped the lapels of her robe, opened it up, and shrugged the garment off of her in one smooth practiced motion. The robe fell to the floor around her feet and she stood there, waiting. All eyes were on her.

"Turn all the way around, slowly," commanded the King.

Robin watched his lost love as she displayed herself to the assemblage. All she had on was the collar forever locked around her neck. His eyes traveled over her form as she turned around. Robin knew every inch of her body, had seen it like this more times than he could count, in rooms like this and in John's bedrooms. The King took a delight in Robin having to watch the violation of Marian's body. The tod had been there at the conception of each of her four children, had watched her as each of those pregnancies progressed, and had seen her shortly after she had birthed her kits. John's son and daughter were being raised by others in the castle, the fate of her last two daughters was unknown. When Marian ceased her turning Robin's eyes traveled to her midriff. The mounding there wasn't as pronounced as in Skippy's mother but it was quite clear to the knowledgeable that Marian had been bred in the past. It did not detract from his wish to have her to himself, an event he knew wouldn't happen as long as they both were in John's power.

Marian felt all those eyes on her and her fur felt prickly as a result. Her eyes canted a little to her left to see the only one in the room that mattered to her, Robin.

"He'll be there every time I give you to others and many times when I have you as well!" John's words echo in her mind. "Your Robin will be only a pace or two from you but neither of you will touch the other!"

So it had been for five long years. Many a time Marian feared that Robin would have his fill of her debasement and would turn from her in disgust but, to date, that had not happened.

"I am utterly ruined and he still wants me, even loves me," she thought.

That knowledge made things more bearable but, at the same time, made her feelings of shame and humiliation more intense.

"Honored guests," said John. "You know the rules and the order in which you are to enjoy your...treat. So, if you would, proceed."

Eleven males, two horse stallions, a gray squirrel, one rabbit, three deer stags, a badger, a wolf, and a pair of minks, stood up and moved towards the nude vixen who, despite her resolve, quivered at their approach. Before now eight had been the most to use her for their pleasure and of this lot the minks worried her the most as they had a tendency to inflict nasty bites during mating. The last time a mink had her he left two deep bites on her left breast as his signature upon her. King John had been displeased and the offender had to cough up a bag of additional gold to placate him. As the men gathered around her John clapped his hands and a flurry of servants dashed into the room carrying things. Several set down, than rolled out, a number of woven rugs on the floor. Others quickly assembled a large bed close by. When done the servants left the room and Marian found herself encircled by those who would take their pleasure of her this day. One stallion trailed the fingers of one of his hands over her right shoulder and down her upper arm. An instant later other hands were caressing, exploring, and fondling the fox woman's body. Marian quivered at the contacts, a stab of shame yet, at the same time, an uncontrolled thrill of excitement as well.

All in the room heard Marian moan when the minks mouths latched onto her hot nipples and began suckling on them. Milk began to flow and the mustelids drank it down in greedy gulps. She was fairly hidden from Robin's sight but he did catch a glimpse of one of her hands clinched in a fist, a sign that she was not happy with what was happening to her.

Hands were all over her, taking liberties that half a decade ago would have earned their owners slaps to their faces along with some very unLadylike kicks to their crotches. But that had been then. Now, the vixen held still as she was pawed. She twitched when one found her nether lips and poked a finger through them and into the most intimate part of her. Marian's brain was assaulted with a flood of sensations that had her moral side cringing but her primal side singing for more. Her tail was lifted and the crack of her ass was probed several times in quick order. Growing desire led to an increasing sense of humiliation as Marian felt herself bourn down to her hands and knees on the rug stack. In a few heartbeats she felt her sex flower being touched by a hot and hard cock and it tunneled its way into her until its owner was pushed in as deeply as possible inside her woman's mound.

Robin looked on as the squirrel mounted Marian. Being the first meant he had outbid all the others in the buying of the Kingdom's most notorious, and desired, royal whore. As the sciurine male sawed his dick in and out of his prize's cunt some of the others began readying themselves by masturbating over her.

The male staff in Marian was doing its "magic" in fanning the carnal fire that lurked in her belly. While not wanting to give in the fox fem knew, from past experience, that she would so she did not try to control herself nor resist the feelings that built within her loins. The scent of so many males was arousing in its own right, and made more so by the fact that she was in the middle of her "heat", the most likely time that she would readily conceive. Nature and instinct chipped away at Marian's rational mind and dragged her further and further into the realm of pure animal. She rocked her hips backwards to meet the incoming thrusts of the male plowing her fertile "garden". When she felt stallion seed falling onto her back she arched in a show of wantonness.

King John sat on his ornate traveling throne with a goblet in one hand and an expression of satisfaction on his face. This "party" was a most profitable one, bringing in more gold and silver than two months of taxes. At one wall a nude male fox watched the goings on with a neutral expression on his face, only the unconscious clinching of his fists giving away his true feelings towards what he was seeing.  
Skippy's mother, wearing a dress that left the upper slopes of her breasts exposed, roved about the room dropping off food and drink here and there. A male tiger pulled Ruth to him and fondled her breasts through her dress. No one saw it but she grimaced when he nuzzled roughly at her left shoulder, causing a flare of pain there. The doe forced out a bubbly giggle then moved off when he released her. Her eye caught the King's gesture for her to come to him.

"And how was the mating with Robin?" he asked her when she was close.

"Rough, your Majesty," Ruth replied.

She shivered at the grim smile that crossed her King's face.

"Good, that means he still cares," he said. "Wouldn't do for him to become...numb to things."

His eyes returning to the sexual show the King saw Marian flipped onto her back and the still hard male squirrel remounted her with brutal roughness. Marian hugged him to her with both her arms and her legs. The rabbit woman trembled a bit at the sight as it reminded her of Robin's earlier mounting of herself, the memory stirring a mixture of discomfort and excitement in her.

"Marian so enjoys these little get togethers, especially while in her heat," John said. "And afterwards she feels so shamed by her...exuberance. It will be interesting to see what kind of child she produces from this."

Placing a finger on the underside of Ruth's chin the lion tipped her head up so that she was looking into his face. His expression was one of lazy ease but she was aware of the deadliness that lurked behind it.

"Make sure to keep our favorite outlaw...interested, my dear," he told her. "The lives of so many you hold dear depend upon it."

She trembled at his words and felt her sex dampen at the thought of her next meeting with Robin.

"I'll do what I can, Sire," Ruth replied.


End file.
